Serivia Notredame
Serivia Notredame full name Serivia Notredame Paul III is the current Pope who holds the same authority of a King and leader of the Puritaria Church. Her real name is later revealed to be Maria Florence from the planet Notre Dame. After almost being killed at the hands of Hayato Kisaragi and Liza Harvey, she took form as a girl named Maria Florence. Appearance Serivia is an extremely beautiful woman with light blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in proper holy robes with a hood that is able to cover her face and a crystal blue crucifix. She also has enormous breasts larger than that of Claire Harvey and possibly Miharu Kashiwagi. Hayato has described Serivia as having a soft and pleasant body, good appearance, that has that charm that moves to the color and aroma of an adult. As night clothing, Serivia was lightly dressed in a see-through negligee revealing her underwear. Whenever in combat, Serivia is seen to be dressed in a white variable suit that looks similar to that of her holy robes. Personality Serivia is shown not to like rude people as shown when she sent Douglas backward into a wall, in spite of him being the third prince of the Wenz Empire. Though she is most shown to be kind and generous as she was both concerned with the current condition of the Granald Gudenburg and intervened when Hayato had his Hundred stole then replaced with a poor replica even going to the trouble of entering his room from the window. But, this is revealed to be just a facet of Serivia's old mindset As Maria. However, after Serivia started to show her true intentions, she is shown to be manipulative and cold-hearted as she used, as well as even killed several innocent people in the past in order to hide her true identity and succeed in her revenge. She also has a kind of god-complex having assisted humankind in evolving and progressing to where they are now, which is further shown believing herself to be superior to that of other "humans". This is further shown as Serivia later brainwashed several people using their pasts and insecurities against them. History Serivia comes from a plant known as Notre Dame under her real name Maria where she spent time with her lover named Glenn who was also involved in the plan to move their species onto another plant. She volunteered for the plan due to her qualifications, then began traveling through space for a week before being attacked by a savage causing her to travel through a space-time gate after being slashed by its pincer and being placed in cold sleep. One million years later, Maria woke up on Earth realizing that she was unable to travel to Notre Dame due to the conditions of her ship. As she remained there, she soon discovered that she developed a strange power, as well as being able to turn the amulet in her hand into a spear as she recused a boy from being attacked by a wolf after making a hot bath for herself. Powers and Abilities Variant: Serivia is the oldest if not the first variant, which appeared almost one million years ago. She is also able to control those who have the variant virus inside of them such as other variants. Sense Energy: As a Slayer, Serivia is able to use sense energy, which was enormous enough to shock Hayato and Emilia as well as release enough pressure to send Douglas meters into a wall. She also has superior control over her energy, being able to construct a platform in order to enter Hayato's bedroom. She could also sense the condition of the Hien, which was replaced with another Hundred and felt that it was a second-hand version. Even Liza considered her a threat to Hayato and others during the World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Lightning:' She is able to somehow conjure lightning from the skies and strike down her opponents, this is first shown as she struck two escaping terrorists. Sixth Sense: She is also described as having a sixth sense that extends human knowledge different from all the five other normal ones, which allowed Serivia to predict the Second Attack before it happened. She was able to also sense Douglas' Bodyguard who was hiding using her unique Hundred, which turned her invisible. Equipment Providence (神の意, Will of God): Serivia owns a unique Shaman Hundred, which takes form as a pair of light blue wings that makes her appear almost like an angel. *'Full-Body Armament:' Serivia is able to use a unique and ominous full armament, which makes her appear a lot more like a demon with horns growing on her head and mechanical wings that resembles far more of a double-headed dragon. In a desperate attempt to travel back using the Time Machine, she had gathered the broken pieces of the machine, Hundreds of the defeated Slayers, and the Reserve Stone and turned into a being more similar to that of a savage rather than a normal. Trivia *She changed her name from Maria to Serivia, which could be a reference to Servia meaning "Daughter of those who serve the Lord." **Her surname is a combination of the name of her homeworld, "Notre Dame". *She is mentioned to have been one of the only female popes whose existences were barely known. *Despite being over a million years old, Sevivia was able to maintain her youth using sense energy. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Slayers Category:Puritaria Church Category:Variant Category:Notre Damian Category:Deceased